


My Favorite Helper

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Business, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, MrJ, Secretary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are offered a job as Mr.J's secretary. Things are going great but what happens when he starts to fall for his favorite helper?</p><p>S/N: The Joker is more so a dirty business owner. Still pretty crazy and does what he wants but he has a "business" type ordeal to cover his underground schemes and handles business in whatever way necessary. Semi canon joker, but not exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been one long day at that bar and quite frankly, tonight wasn't worth the time you spent being here. You started cleaning and decided you needed to find a new place of employment.

After cleaning around you went to start cleaning the bar area, mumbling to yourself about how you were totally unappreciated. There's a banging on the door and you roll your eyes and walk over.

“We're closed assholes!” You yell through the glass at two big guys dressed in all black, with a few simple chains around their neck. They stand there, “suite yourself, I'm not opening the door.”

You turn to walk away but a new figure approaches the door, it stops you dead in your tracks.

You unlock the door with shaky hands. You'd never had a problem here as the owner was a well respected man. Unfortunately, it wasn't the one standing in front of you.

His piercing blue eyes find yours and you gulp as he walks past you and slides in a booth. You snap out of it as his guards stand at the door. Walking over to him you ask, “Umm, is there anything I can get you?”

You weren't by any means scared, but slightly shaken and caught off guard as it was definitely abnormal for him to be here. “4 shots of your hardest alcohol with a Bloody Mary, and throw another shot in that too, and whatever your favorite drink is with an extra hard shot.” He winks at you.

You turn around and roll your eyes going to fix his drinks. Yeah, definitely needed to find somewhere else, this wasn't under your list of “fun things to do” but it did fall under the category of “I didn't sign up for this shit”.

You return to his booth and set the drinks on the table. “Is there anything else I can get you, sir?” You eye him over, he seemed to be pretty harmless at the moment so you weren't sure what it was he was really was up to.

“Call me, Mr.J, and please take a seat.” He ushers you to sit across from him. You do as told, not really wanting to spark anything in him.

“Are you here alone?”

“Yes”, you answer, slightly nervous about why he wanted to know such a thing.

“Don't be alarmed doll, was just curious as to why a beauty like you is closing up a bar at four in the morning by herself, these are hunting hours my dear.”

You chuckle at how ridiculous the situation you found yourself in was. “Well, my boss doesn't seem to think anyone else needs to help me close, yet alone run the club after around 2am. It's pretty hectic closing at three and one person can't clean all this up in a few minutes.”, you shrug.

He picks up a shot and slides the second one over to you. He waits for you to pick it up and then you both down them. Slamming the shot glass back on the table, you grin.

“See! That's what you need! To take a load off!” His silver teeth sparkle at you.

“Oh but that doesn't pay the bills Mr.J”

He ponders the thought, picking up his second shot and sliding the last over to you. The process is repeated and the shots are downed. You can feel the alcohol setting in already, why had you given him the hardest stuff you had? It wasn't even supposed to be consumed as just shots but too late now.

“How do you feel?” He asks you, your eyes lightly lidded.

“Great, definitely not gonna be able to finish cleaning the club tonight” you say slowly. He only grins and sips his Bloody Mary as you eye what you're now sure is your drink.

You both sip in silence for a few, then he ask “why don't you just find a new job?”

You rest your chin in the palm of your propped up hand. “Hard to come by, I get paid good here, just wish I had more help sometimes.”

He nods, “maybe you're not looking in the right _places_.”

You look at him, slightly confused, “I've checked everywhere, nothing I qualify for that pays as good as this.”

He grins once more, “I bet I pay much better, not to mention all the added benefits included.”

You lean back, looking at him. “Is that a job offer, Mr.J?”

He leans forward, “Are you accepting it?”

You knew this probably wasn't the smartest choice but you were highly buzzed, even safe to say just drunk. It wasn't like you had much to lose, no family or friends, who cared?

You shrug, “how affiliated will I be with the _things_ you do, and what exactly will I be doing?”, this time you lean forward so both of you are eye to eye across the table.

“Well firstly, you'll be my secretary. My last one, couldn't quite keep the idea of keeping her mouth shut around her precious boyfriend. So I'm in need of a new one and you seem quite fitting for the job. Secondly, you won't be accompanying me for certain jobs, but will be at all meetings, and be in charge of handling most business that comes in. And don't worry, no one will come for you. You are after all, just my secretary.”

You let it marinate, sounded pretty good to you. There was just one final question. “Sounds pretty good, so whatcha talking with figures and benefits?” You smile.

He senses that you're just about won over, “well you'll be making about $6,000 a month untaxed, do the math. And the benefits include free rent, car services, a free car, full body guard access when needed, the wonderful treats of the headquarters and not to mention, when I vacation, so do you.”

Well that sounded like a winner to you. So long Sammy. “Sounds like you just got yourself a new secretary Mr.J!” You smile wildly.

“Great, there's just one thing. Once you get into this, there's no _easy_ way to get out.”

Getting exactly what he means, you down the rest of your drink and stand up, slightly swaying. “Yeah yeah, let's bounce!!” You throw the keys to the bar on a random table and walk towards the exit.

The Joker gets up, following you towards the exit. “Let's round it up boys.”


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke to a knock at your door the next morning, a slight headache hitting you. You look around and you're in a nice ass hotel room. _Where the hell am I?_

You get up to go answer the door and find the same two guards from last night at your door. Your past actions of last night suddenly hitting you. _Oh_ _fuck_.

“We came to take you to your home to grab any belongings you want, Mr.J wants you moved in today.” The one on the right says.

You just look at them for a second. “Uh, okay. I need to freshen up at home anyway.” You look down seeing your clothes from last night. _Gross_. You shrug and follow them out the hotel and into the shiny black Aston Martin.

Upon arrival to your apartment, you invite the henchmen in. Overall your apartment was nice, so Mr.J had better have something this good, if not better. You laugh internally, of course he had some place better. They take a seat on the couch and flip on the tv. You roll your eyes.

“Well can I at least get the names of you two?”, you raise an eyebrow.

“I'm Franky” one smiles. It seemed genuine.

“And I'm Ted. We're J's most trusted men” the second smiles, seeming much more cocky.

You chuckle, “well my names (Y/N), I'm going to go freshen up, in the meantime, in that closet are boxes and tape, can you put together about 15? Oh and call a move in truck?”

They nod and get to it. You turn and advance to you room. Did the secretary have some kind of leverage over them? Or were they just being nice? Who knew.

You finished showering and got dressed in some blue skinny jeans, a pair of roshe sneakers and a basic white t shirt. Throwing your Michael Khors sunglasses on your head you headed to the living room, today you meant business.

“Franky, Ted, thanks for the boxes.” You noticed there's only three put together though, “What time does Mr.J want us back by?”

Franky looks up from the TV, “he just said as soon as possible, need any help?”

You nod, “do you know by chance, what exactly I'll need?”

“Well your home is fully furnished so just clothes, but J said if you want, we could get you new ones too.”

You grin, “did you call that move in truck?”

“Nope, figured you'd ask what you just did, and then decide you didn't need one.”

You grin and pick up a box. Without having to ask Franky grabs one and Ted the other. They follow you to your room and you pack a few of your favorite shoes in your box. Clothes and such going in the other two boxes. The boys seal them and you walk to you vanity and grab a few pieces of jewelry, putting them in your purse. You decide you could buy new makeup, better makeup with the money you'd be making. “Let's rock and roll boys.”

You approach a tall skyscraper looking building. It's filled with multiple law firms and things of the such, but at the top is where J Enterprises sits. It takes up 5 floors. 3 being solely business. 1 being for the workers to lounge in, and the very top floor housed with a variety of different home spaces. It had its own separate elevator section as to prevent unwanted people. The top floor had marble tiling, and was nicely decorated. Door mats in front of each apartment. One of which was yours. One belonging to Franky. One belonging to Ted. And the rest belonging to other holders of Mr.Js important employees.

You walk into you new living space and it's beautiful. Open concept and spacious. White and black the main color schemes. Light flooded in from the windows wrapping around the living room and into your room. You must have had a corner unit. “This is nice!!”

Franky and Ted agree and you share small talk until Franky gets a message. “Boss wants to meet up with you.”

You nod. Eventually you'd have to see him again. You all exit your apartment and descend two floors down. There's a room with glass walls, Franky and Ted escort you in. “J will be here in a few minutes. You got this, no pressure. See you in a few.”

You smile and wave, you had come to like the two. A few minutes pass and he opens the door. “Nice to see you, (Y/N). How are you today? I see you decided to stick through.”

You smile, “Same to you Mr.J, and of course. A deal is a deal after all.”

He nods, and grins. “Well I'm just going to give you a few things, a quick briefing of this week, which we will do every Sunday night, and a list of things for you to do today!”

You grin back, ready to listen.

“Okay well firstly, here's a handy little device. It's lightweight and works just as nice as your desktop will, just portable. You'll need this when we go places so don't break it.” He slides it over to you then grabs something else out of a bag. “This is your new phone, you don't need your old one anymore. This is synced to your tablet and desktop. It also has the contacts of Franky, Ted, and of course me. Over time, you'll gain more contacts.” He slides that over to you as well. “This is your office key, don't lose this, it's a pain in the ass to go get a new one made.” That slides over to you. “And finally, here’s a little guide for you. Has all the answers inside to questions that are work related. Also a run down of clients I'm in business with and their standing with me, blahzay blah.” That comes across to you in a new Michael Khors tote.

You grab it excitedly and look at him. “You did not!”

He grins, “if you haven't noticed, we have a look to uphold. By the way, loving the casual look but make sure that's only on off hours. We dress nice while on the clock.”

You nod feeling slightly chastised. “Yes, Mr.J!”

“Now! For a quick overview of this week! I'll be telling you what's going on, but this is normally where you'd tell me all the things I have to do and the sorts. It just so happened I had to do it on my own this week, so I'll enlighten you.” He leans back in his chair as you eye him over.

“Tomorrow we have two meetings with prospective business partners. You'll be attending those with me. One at 12pm the other 2pm. Lunch is at 3:30 at Chateàu Gardens with some other employees where you'll be introduced and what not. Tuesday should be rather easy, one meeting and that's it. You'll be off rather early. Wednesday is packed, it's where we go and visit all my owned places here in Gotham. It's usually an in and out for most places minus the few we may have to fix up. Thursday I have two more meetings with prospects, 11am and 12:30pm. Another with a current partner at 2pm. Friday we have a meeting as a whole unit at 12pm. It's about 13 of us, I'll need you to run some errands for me that morning. After the meeting your weekend begins. Normally Saturday's are your day unless something pops up, in which case you'll be notified. Overall, this job isn't that hard but can be rather demanding at times. Can you handle that?”

You mock roll your eyes and smile, “Of course I can Mr.J! Now what's the best time for me to be present at my desk?”

He grins at your excitement, “roughly 10:00-10:30. My office is right next to yours, I like to be checked on when I arrive, and I normally request some kind of breakfast and my favorite coffee.”

You add the items to your tote, “and what's for today?”

He sits back up, “ah yes, I want you to take this." He pulls out a black credit card from his jacket. Your name engraved on it. “Revamp your wardrobe and once that's done go get a new car. It's has $150,000 on it. Your income will be added to that weekly. Franky and Ted will accompany you for today. After that, you may be on your own a lot of the time. So find a car that's nice.”

You get excited, you loved shopping. “Oh yay!! They'll love shopping with me! And I already have my vehicle in mind."

He chuckles and gets up, “Let me show you your office.”

You follow him into an open area busy with workers and take a left down an open hall filled with offices. All glass walls. You smile at how normal this all felt.

“This is your office and this is mine.” You're at the end of the hall. Your office the last door on the right and his office on the wall facing down the hall. His was much bigger, as expected, but you did notice you had a bigger office than the others. You grinned.

You awaited the arrival of Franky and Ted. Once they got there you squealed and they sighed already aware of what was going on. “Let's go shopping boys!”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to have one more building chapter then we are going to really get into some JokerxReader goodness 


	3. Chapter 3

 

You awoke in your new fluffy bed. A soundless nights rest that did your body much good. It was about 6:30 am and you figured you'd get dressed and go buy a few things for Mr.J, just as a simple thank you. Your life had changed in just one tiny day, and though it wasn't yet clear if it was for the better or the worst, it felt damn good at the moment.

You stepped on the marble flooring of your bathroom, exiting the shower and drying off. You approached your walk in closet with a almost completely new wardrobe, it was packed and you loved it. You decided on a nice black shirt and some skinny fit business pants, paired with black pointy toe heels and a nice silver jeweled necklace. The perfect outfit.

You have yourself a once over in the mirror and with a satisfied look went to your kitchen to grab a quick breakfast.

As you grabbed your phone and purse, removing you set of keys from your bag, you take the elevator down to the parking garage and approach your vehicle. You smile loving it and knowing that Mr.J would approve of the color choice. You hit the unlock button and step into a new Range Rover Evoque, dark purple in color with an all black interior.

  
You pull out and head to the nearest chain store, grabbing a few items to bake some things, a coffee mug that read “Do Not Disturb The King Until He's Had His Coffee”, an assortment of dark chocolates, and a thank you card. You left the store and headed to jeweler where you purchased a simple gold chain for him, in which you were sure he had plenty but oh well.

You arrived back to your apartment around 8:30 and with more than enough time started to bake a dark chocolate cake. After sliding it in the oven you went to put his gifts in purple gift bag. Green tissue paper stuffed inside, you put in his chocolates, and the necklace. Adding more tissue to the top so he couldn't see what was inside. You then placed the car against the side after signing it and saying your thanks to him.

After about another hour the cake was ready and cooled. You iced it and placed it in a cake box, adding a little tag to it that said “Baked with love, (Y/N). Enjoy ;)”

You grabbed the items and looked to see that it was 10:07. In one hand was the cake, on your shoulder your MK bag with your phone, keys and tablet, and in the other hand his gift bag and coffee mug.

You took the two floors down and approached your office, speaking with your fellow coworkers as you passed by. You firstly set everything down in your office. Then grabbing the gift bag and cake you unlocked Mr.J’s office and set the items on his desk.

At the same time you received a text from Mr.J himself stating he was a few minutes away. You made sure everything looked great then went to go make his favorite coffee, in which the recipe was in your handy dandy guide book. You placed the hot contents on his desk in the new mug and closed the door, stepping back into your office.

Around 30 seconds later Mr.J walks into his office. You can see his every move due to the glass walls. He examines his desk, then picking up the mug, he grins and sips it. An approval nod. He sets it down and opens the card, then the gift bag. You're watching him intently, you sure hoped he liked it. Lastly he opens the cake box, and the biggest grin appears over his face. He looks over at your office and since you were already looking he motioned for you to come in.

You get up and enter his office. “Good morning Mr.J” you say with a smile.

“Good morning doll face. What's all this?”

“I just thought I'd give you a little gift, you've given me a lot in this past day alone and I thought I should find someway to say thank you other than word of mouth. But, thank you.” You smile sheepishly again.

He chuckles, “and this is dark chocolate cake right?” You nod at him and he grabs a fork and takes a chunk out the cake. Moaning approvingly.

“I'll make sure to request more of these dollface, the coffee was perfect by the way. Oh, and the necklace was a nice touch to the gift as well. You must have taken note to that being a part of the look.” He winked at you then took a seat at his desk.

“Anything for you Mr.J, I'm going to go get started on a few things but I'll be back at 11:30 so we can head to the meeting.”

He nods and you exit to your office. Setting up your laptop and tablet for today's meeting, 11:25 rolls around quickly. You text Franky and Ted and tell them to get the car ready. Almost instantly a text is returned and you smile. Everything was so organized.

A few minutes pass and you rise up, grabbing your bag and exiting to Mr.J’s office. You knock and step inside. “All ready Mr.J?”

He looks up from his documents, “ah yes, look at ya, getting off to a good start already.” He gets up and you both head down to the parking garage to find Franky and Ted waiting next to a all black Cadillac __ __Escalade truck. You all get inside and head to the first meeting.

  
It goes by fairly quickly, a possibly business partner. You had your notes all made and your input on the deal. It was much easier and laid back than you'd expected.

After that meeting ended it was about 1:20. “(Y/N), call the next prospects and tell them we are meeting now instead of two o clock. Order not request for them.”

You nod and make the call. The person on the other line seemed rather annoyed but agreed. With that being said and done you all headed to the last meeting.

It didn't go over too well. The man was very young and didn't seem to quite understand who he was dealing with. Mr.J wasn't a fair business man and didn't necessarily play by any rules. He called the meeting to an abrupt end and told Franky and Ted to call “the clean up crew.” You weren't all too familiar with the slang they had but you were pretty sure the young man was about to come up missing. You decided not having any reaction would be the best reaction.

The walk back to the car was silent. You knew he wasn't the nicest person around. Not to mention that he was insane and definitely committed many crimes that would have him facing quadruple life sentences. You shudder not wanting to think about the things he'd done, all too aware that when he came into the bar two days ago, he had been out “hunting”. You step inside the car. Sitting quietly as you all head back to the office.

It was only 1:43 and the lunch wasn't for another hour and some change. “Mind if I accompany you back to your apartment?” He asks.

You smile, “Not at all Mr.J”

Entering your apartment he sits on your couch, you place your bag on the counter and walk over sitting on the couch as well.

“Freaked out by today?”

“No, just, thinking. I really forgot that I work for the Joker now, suppose that's something I should get used to.” You say looking at him as you kick your heels off and bring them up to you chest turning to face him.

He looks over at you and laughs. “You most definitely should dollface. That was child's play, this whole business, it's just the façade to what's really underneath. See? This business thing is great for making connections, but if you've noticed, it's connections for unusual things. Guns, explosives, access to certain facilities and the likes. All of the people that work for me, though it's really only a handful, they are my best henchmen, men and women who know the ins and outs of the underground market. This sets me up for the real fun. The heists, the big take overs, sometimes the random shootings and chaos causing. It's all the magic under the works.” He finishes and starts to laugh.

You look at him. You weren't phased in the slightest. Sure he was crazy, but you...kind of liked it. Wait what? “Well at least I can finally say I was a part of something great.” You chuckle and he grins at you. “You know, i like you (Y/N). Much better than any secretary I've had and that's saying a lot since I don't normally compliment just anyone.”

You smile to him, “Thank you, and I find you quite likable myself Mr.J, now let's go meet this kick ass team for lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! There's more to come!! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below!!! Requests? I take them here and on m tumblr! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
